Valentines Day Specail - The Ring
by Cyber Alpha
Summary: Blueshot, the son of Ironhide. the Second in command of the Alphabots has been in love with Fuchsia Prime since the very beginning. And he is finally prepared to ask the Question, "Will you be my Sparkmate" Join him in this one shot where he goes to ask his question, and the multiple hoops he must go through to tell the love of his life he loves him.


Valentine's Day Special – The Ring

_***Authors note: A special fanfiction about Fuchsia Prime, and Blueshot. Set after Transformers: the Cyborg Files, with characters not seen in the story, and characters that were seen. Just meant to be a happy Valentines day story. Happy Valentine's day everybody!***_

Blueshot whistled as he walked down the hall. The humans had taken the time the earlier night to fully decorate it with pink hearts, ribbons, and all sorts of red, white and pink things. Some of the other bots thought it was just plain silly. Some thought that it was the perfect time to go out with their loved ones and enjoyed it fully. Then there was Blueshot.

He knew that today had to be the day he said it. The day he asked the question that the other Alphabots told him to ask. But he wasn't sure he could do it. That was why he was walking down the hall. He stopped, causing ripples to go down his great, black, expansion of cape, making it billow out a bit over his shoulders. He sighed, remembering just a few days ago, when he even got permission to ask.

_***Memory***_

_He had walked down the hallways, with a smile on his face. But under that smile was nervousness. A deep nervousness that cause him to shake, and his spark to flutter. Blueshot saw Fuchsia across the hallway when he looked, causing his spark to lightly call out. He suppressed that, knowing of what he was about to do. It was this, that carried him across the hallway, to where Fuchsia's father, Optimus Prime, would be working._

_ He knocked on the metal door, not expecting it to open as soon as he knocked. Suddenly, Blueshot wondered if the Prime had cameras pointed at his door. For Decepticons, and maybe even suitors for his daughter. He could remember several times when some of the younger bots tried, but Optimus always rejected them. But when Optimus said that Blueshot could court her, he was surprised and happy. The same mixed emotions that held him in front of the now opening door._

_ He was surprised to say the least. A Deep voice within the room called, "Come in."_

_ "Optimus Prime, sir." Blueshot started, knees shaking as he walked into the blue and red office, "I have a question about your daughter that I would like to ask."_

_ Optimus looked up from behind the piles of data pads on his desk, left eye ridge raising at the mention of his daughter, "what is it Blueshot?"_

_ Blueshot shivered, putting on a brave face as he asked, "I would like to ask for Fuchsia Prime's servo in sparkmateing. I have known her all my life, all of the ups and downs. And she has always been there for me. As a solider, as a friend, as a commander. We even dated for a while, but then we were brought here. And now that the war is over, and things have calmed down-"_

_ "Blueshot" Optimus put up a servo to stop Blueshot in his monologue, "I thank you for asking before going ahead with it."_

_ Blueshot felt his spark stop at Optimus's next words, "and I see how happy my daughter is around you. And I consent to your sparkmateing."_

_ Optimus stood up, walking over to the now stammering bot. Optimus put a servo on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes with a slight growl, "but if you break my daughters spark, nothing will protect you."_

_ Blueshot nodded quickly, "If I were to hurt her, accidently or not, I would deactivate myself. She is precious to me. Prime or no Prime."_

_ Optimus nodded, "Good. Now go along. I can see you have things to plan."_

_***Memory end***_

Blueshot smiled at the memory, fingering the box in his servos. A human tradition that he wanted to uphold. He knew that Fuchsia loved human culture, and it would allow the humans to join in as well. For in the box was a silver and blue ring. Made from his own metals. He would have done it himself, but he did not have the digits for it. He could make weapons, but this was small and he didn't make small things.

He would have asked Ratchet, but at the time, the old bot had been busy with Ruby. That, and Ratchet was like an uncle to Fuchsia, and would have interrogated him as he lie down to get part of his spark casing extracted for the ring. And would have been interrogated more when part of his chest armor been removed for the rest of the ring too. And again, when he brought the small silver stone to be placed in it.

That was why he went to Ratchet's daughter, Hibiscus. A part of his team, and one of his other close friends. They had fought together and laughed together. And he had been very surprised at her reaction.

_***Memory***_

_Blueshot walked up to the door, rapping on it excitedly. Hibiscus, with her one, good optic looking at him, opened the door. Looking him up and down, she moved back. Her white and orange exterior gleamed in the light, as she motioned for him to sit down._

_ "So why do you look like a mixture of stepping out of a blender and drinking a gallon of high grade energon?" she asked, a slightly sarcastic tone in her voice._

_ Blueshot was so happy, he could barely speak, but when he started, he couldn't stop, "Optimus Prime said I could spark mate Fuchsia! I need a ring, and Ratchet is busy, and I don't want to be interrogated. So I thought I could come to you, to make a ring out of my metals. It would mean more to her, and I want her to be happy and impressed-"_

_ "Alright, stop it." She said, turning slightly to get something, mumbling, "Its about time."_

_ "What do you mean?" Blueshot asked, nervously fumbling with his own digits._

_ "We femmes knew that Fuchsia loves you, and we knew you loved her. Fuchsia has been waiting for you to pop the question."_

_ "Did she say that?"_

_ "No, but she doesn't have to. The way you two look at each other is pure love." Hibiscus smiled, "and I will help you make a ring. Quite the human tradition you're going for."_

_ "I thought, that she would appreciate it."_

_ "Do you know when and where you want to do it yet?"_

_ Blueshot's optics misted, "I want to do it on the human holiday Valentines Day. And I want to do it at sunset. Her favorite time of day."_

_ Hibiscus shook her head, "Mechs, so romantic. Alright lay down, we need to take a bit of the spark casing out, and the only way to do it is when your awake. And this is going to hurt."_

_***Memory end***_

Blueshot rubbed his sparkchamber at the memory. Sometimes it still hurt when he thought about it. But his love and loyalty helped him heal. He placed the box that contained the new ring in his subspaceing. The one normally used for his right cannon. And took out a bright pink bag. It was a present to his Valentine, soon to be fiancé.

In the middle of the common room, he could see bots of every shape and size. Ruby, the red, metal winged cyborg was flying high above them, swooping down occasionally, to land on her guardian's shoulder. They had gotten even closer as the years went by. And the fact that in this dimension Ruby aged super slowly helped. And she was wearing a bright pink tee with flowers.

And then there was Fuchsia. She was sparkling in the light. Her magenta paint had been redone in a lighter color, and the blues more vibrant than he remembered. She looked over at him, bright blue optics meeting his darker blue ones. Blueshot slowly approached.

"Happy Valentines day!" he said, handing her the bag.

"Awe, thank you!" She looked down at the bag, slowly taking out the contents.

First was a medium bag of energon goodies, in her favorite flavor. Second was a small (large by human standards) stuffed animal of a dragon. It was magenta like Fuchsia, and eerily looked a bit like her too. The third item was a small diadem. It was silver, with a blue jewel in the middle. It also had powerful magnets on the bottom, so that it would stay on her helm. She immediately put it on, and smiled at its fit over her triangle-shaped, forehead grill.

The last thing in the bad was a card. Inside the card was a note. Curious, Fuchsia read it out loud.

" Sunsets are red

The water is blue

Meet me tonight

Its not perfect without you."

"Thanks Blueshot, I will meet you tonight."

"No, Fuchsia. Thank you."

Fuchsia pulled something out of her own subspace, "This is for you."

Blueshot's optics widened as he saw what was placed in his servo. It was a new set of clasps for his cape. They were silver, and ornate in design. He smiled warmly, undoing the clasps on his cape. Quickly replacing them with the new clasps. He put his arms out, s small laugh in his spark.

"So, how do I look?"

Fuchsia giggled, "You look great. Come on, there are things to do."

_***Later that day – nearing sunset***_

Blueshot was glad he told the others to stay behind. Sure, it would have been great to have physical support, but he wanted this to be a bit private. Although, he was sure that the twins were in the bushes, waiting for the right moment to come out and surprise them. He shook off his nervousness, trying to get the spot perfect. It was grassy, and had a perfect view of the ocean, and the slowly setting sun. He covered it with a large blanket and had a small basket with some energon.

In his wrist compartment, the box with the ring was still in place. Kept at the top of the subspace so he could grab it when it was time. He was jittery and excited, and tried to keep the information from Fuchsia. Not just in conversation, but in the bond that the team shared through the Matrix of Protection. It wasn't very deep, but they could feel the other thoughts and feelings.

And through the bond, he could tell that Fuchsia was approaching from behind. Blueshot smiled, giving her a small bow. He could see the small diadem still on her forhelm and smiled at the gesture. Motioning to the ground, the two sat. At first in silence, then they both started to talk.

"No, you go first." Blueshot insisted.

"Alright. I think that we should break up." Fuchsia stared out into the waters, "I don't feel like our relationship is growing anymore."

Blueshot looked sad, but as he fingered the small box now in his palm, he knew he could make things right. Because he said nothing, Fuchsia stood up, ready to walk away. But Blueshot stood up, putting his servo on her shoulder.

"Fuchsia, Wait."

Fuchsia turned, shocked when she saw him on one knee. In his hands was a box, which he opened.

"Commander Fuchsia Starsong Prime, Daughter of Commander Optimus Prime. I have loved you since our first meeting. I have loved you more than I have ever loved before. You are the most precious, the kindest, the loveliest femme I have ever laid optic on." Blueshot paused, looking at the shock on Fuchsia's face, "Fuchsia, Will you be my sparkmate?"

Fuchsia paused, placing a hand over her spark, "What about Dalek Ka-"

"I don't care. With me by your side, we can fight her together. As one."

Fuchsia looked at the ring, it was beautiful. And she thought of their adventures together. Was she really ready to sparkmate? She smiled, thinking that one can only live once in a lifetime.

"Blueshot, son of Ironhide, Second in command of the Alphabot army. I accept your proposal."

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

Blueshot placed the ring on her left servo, then turned and whopped for joy. His cape billowing out, and his optics brighter than ever. Smiling, he stopped, taking Fuchsia's servo's in his. They were so much smaller than his, even thought they were the same height. And they were softer, not as covered in nicks and dings as his own. They were perfect.

"Thank you, my future mate." He whispered.

"Of course, my future husband."

Their faces met, forehead to forehead. Optics staring into the others. A single wish to be together echoing through their sparks, as they called out to each other. Soon they would sparkmate and live together for the rest of time. They could feel it. It wasn't the air, nor the sunset of blues and pinks behind them. It was love.

The bushes behind the rustled, and five bots came out of the bushes. It was Hibiscus, Stargazer, Wreakingball, Hammerthrower, and Searchclaw. They clapped, and whopped, and started to stand back. Both bots, Blueshot and Fuchsia, were glaring at them. Both growled lightly. The five bots turned, and started to run.

Blueshot looked at his fiancé, "Would you like to chase them, my dear?"

"How about we give them a five minute had start, my dear" Fuchsia purred, "We don't want them to think we are that cliché, do we?"

"I see that."

"Good" Fuchsia leaned in, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Cause I just want to stand here, look into your optics, and plan our future together."

"Sounds good to me."

They were going to start running after the five bots, but there was another rustling in the bushes. A small figure – Ruby – popped out of the bushes, a camera in hand. She was smiling.

"Oh, just wait till I show these to the guys. I will have enough blackmail to last me forever!" Ruby looked up at the two bots before her, "Or, I'll run away, never to be seen again…yup. Sounds good to me."


End file.
